


As A Goodbye

by katiekat784



Series: ABC Challenge [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Not A Happy Ending, angsty towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: All the ways Kara told Cat she loved her. And the one time she said it out loud.It was in the way she brought you Chamomile tea to calm you down. It was in the way she sat with you in silence while you edited this weeks issue. It was in the way she looked up and smiled at you through the glass walls of your office. It was all around you, enveloping you in a sense of warmth, of security. You should have known that it wouldn't last forever.G is for Gone





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ABC Challenge I'm trying out. A drabble for each letter of the alphabet. G is for Gone. This is also part of "All The Ways You Said. "I Love You" series. As a goodbye.

As A Goodbye

You should've known that she wouldn't have said it like a normal person. Or that it would be said in a normal situation. Nothing about the two of you was ever normal. She never had to say it out loud. Because deep down, you knew. You both knew. It was in the way she brought you Chamomile tea to calm you down after you slammed the phone on your desk. It was in the way she sat with you in silence while you edited this weeks issue. It was in the way she looked up and smiled at you through the glass walls of your office. It was all around you, enveloping you in a sense of warmth, of security. You should have known that it wouldn't last forever.

It was in the way she decided to stay and help long after everyone else left the office because she knew how important it was for you to have each article just right. You remember the first time she stayed late and ordered Chinese from a place that you knew should've been shut down long ago. She pleaded with you until you grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in. After that, you became hooked and you would secretly stay late in hopes that she would stay with you. And she did. Every time you would be there, she was on the couch right beside you. Eventually, it became less about the work and more about the company. Somehow, bottles of expensive wine were being paired with twenty-dollar takeout. And you would've never admitted it then but you lived for those evenings. She said it in the way she didn't bat an eyelash the first time you took off your heels and swung your legs over the couch, your feet grazing her thigh as you teased her for inhaling yet another pot sticker.

It was in the way she fumbled when you two got too close and she backed away, scrambling to compose herself. If you were being honest with yourself, you took immense pleasure in watching her scramble for words. Although your favorite moment was you showed up to her apartment the night of Catco's annual fundraiser and you thought her eyes were going to come out from their sockets. You couldn't admit that you specifically chose that dress with her reaction in mind. You actually had to remind her to stop ogling and put one foot in front of the other otherwise the driver was going to leave without them. The entire night, you caught her glancing at you and each time you felt yourself blush under her gaze. You had a sixth sense when it came to her and honestly, you didn't mind.

You should've known that the path you two were on could only end one way. You should've known that your world would fall apart the day she actually said it. It was in the urgency of her voice when you picked up the phone at three in the morning. You shot up the second you heard the first sniffle. You should've known that it would end like this. That it would end it heartbreak. You knew that something wasn't right when you heard the rustling of the wind in the background. What scared you the most was when she told you to not turn on the news. What tore you apart was watching the news feed of Supergirl and what looked like a missile she was trying to redirect. Your heart couldn't handle it when she told you that you were the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. That if she could do it all over again, she would choose you. She would always choose you. You saw a spec of red in the sky fade and the phone fell out of your hands when you saw the sky light up in an explosion. In that moment, you wished she knew all the ways you tried, and failed, to say it back.

"Cat, I need you to know that I love you. That I will always love you. Know matter what."


End file.
